


Reunions

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Class Reunions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Second Person, Past Ravi/Reader, Past Relationship(s), Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: You just had to run into your ex at the reunion.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr February 19, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: So in a way, this is kinda a sequel, kinda not a sequel to “Babies”. I’ve had this idea in my head for a few days and it worked better in context of “Babies"… so I guess a good way to think about it is one of the possible futures that could spawn from "Babies”. So uh… yeah. Hope you enjoy. >.>

You filed into the banquet room, Hongbin trailing behind you, hand in yours. The room was crowded, dozens of faces, most you didn’t recognize. A few people looked like they hadn’t aged a day, and others were recognizable if you squinted. Everything felt surreal. It’d been _ten years_ since you’d graduated college.

“I told you this was the right place,” Hongbin said, a smile spreading across his lips as he made eye contact with someone across the room. You gripped his hand tighter, but he disentangled his fingers and crossed the room to that person—a woman. You clenched your fist, trying not to purse your lips as you followed after him. A hand tapped on your shoulder, catching you off guard. You jumped, turning around. Your heart instantly sank and you were suddenly overcome with the desire to run away.

“R-ravi?” you asked even though you were certain of his identity. He smiled sweetly. You could tell he wanted to pull you into a hug, but was awkwardly resisting. You shifted awkwardly, looking him up and down. He hadn’t changed much at all—still his tall, slim self. His hair was more maturely styled, but he still seemed incredibly boyish and mischievous.

“I didn’t think I’d see you here,” Ravi said, looking down at the ground almost guiltily.

“I didn’t think I would either, to be honest…” you said taking a deep breath.

“How have you been?” he asked, looking back up at you. There was genuine concern in his eyes. You sighed, pulling your sleeves down over your wrists in your nervousness.

“I’ve been… good. I’ve been getting along fine,” you replied, looking away from him.

“That’s good…”

“How—how have you been?” You looked back at up at him.

“I’ve been good…”

“This is really awkward,” you sighed turning away. You scanned the crowd for Hongbin, you heart only sinking lower when you saw that he was surrounded by women. You turned back to Ravi, a frown on your lips. “Just why are you talking to me?”

“Ah—I—… I guess I was overwhelmed with nostalgia when I saw you…” Ravi explained, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. He looked over your shoulder to Hongbin in the distance. “Is… he your boyfriend?”

“Husband,” you corrected, crossing your arms in front of your chest. Ravi shifted his weight to one leg uncomfortably.

“Your husband? Congratulations.” The words seemed forced and almost disappointed. “How did you meet him?”

“He graduated with us,” you explained. “I ran into him in a music shop one day and we fought over the last Park Hyo Shin CD on the shelf.” Ravi snickered at the story, looking away as he wiped under his nose.

“He’s certainly good looking. I bet you have to fight off a lot of competitors?” Ravi asked. His words seemed forced. He was trying to be friendly, but his words hit a raw wound instead. You tensed up, trying to push Hongbin’s recent affair out of your mind. You were itching to return to his side and shoo off the women around him.

“He’s not serious about them,” you said, glancing over your shoulder at Hongbin. When you turned back to Ravi, his brows were knit in concern. He didn’t pry into the subject, however.

“What does he do? Is he a model?”

“He’s a veterinarian. We keep cats instead of kids,” you explained, smiling bitterly at the last bit. You stared down at your shoes, at Ravi’s shoes, at the floor. Kids. The reason Ravi’d left you. The reason your engagement dissolved a mere 6 months before the wedding. Taking in a deep, shaking breath, you forced yourself to look back up at him. “What about you? Any kids yet?”

“Aah, two,” Ravi said, face genuinely lighting up for the first time since the conversation started. “Fraternal twins. A boy and a girl. They’re three now. They’re so full of energy I can’t keep up. I have pictures, lemme—“ he stopped midsentence, hand halfway out of his pocket and gripping his phone. He seemed to suddenly remember just who he was talking to. “You probably don’t want to see them…”

“No, I’d like to,” you insisted. Ravi smiled sheepishly and pulled out his phone. He shifted through the albums before passing the phone to you. You felt your fake smile leave your face as you took in the details of the pictures. Two energetic toddlers were running around in the park, the spitting image of Ravi. They were probably what most people would describe as cute, but you held no such feelings towards them. It was the woman that was with them that really caught your eye and made your heart sink. An absolutely gorgeous woman—a woman who probably looked better beside Ravi than you ever did.

“Your wife’s beautiful,” you complimented, trying not to shake. Ravi’s happy family. Ravi’s perfect, happy family. You’d never fully gotten over him and the photo stung. You swiped your finger across the screen to see the next photo.

“She’s a real nag, though,” Ravi complained. “And her cooking isn’t as good as yours.” You scoffed, swiping to the next photo.

“They really look just like you,” you murmured as you looked at a close up of the twins.

“Cute, huh?”

“If you call yourself cute,” you jabbed, handing the phone back to him.

“Who is this?” Hongbin asked, deep voice filling your ears as he slid his arm around your waist. You jumped, surprised by the fact that he’d come back to your side. You looked back at him, shivering when you saw his plastic smile. He wasn’t happy.

“This is Ravi,” you explained.

“Ooh?” Hongbin’s tone rose up, feigning neutral interest. “Your ex.”

“Kim Wonshik,” Ravi said, offering his hand. Hongbin took it, shaking Ravi’s hand firmly as they both bowed. When they returned to an upright position, Hongbin reached into his breast pocket and produced a business card. With a saccharine smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, Hongbin presented the card to Ravi.

“Lee Hongbin. If you’re ever in need of a vet, please look my clinic up,” Hongbin said as Ravi took the card and looked it over.

“I will,” Ravi said, an equally fake smile on his lips. “I’ll have to apologize. I wasn’t expecting to need to exchange business formalities tonight. I don’t have any business cards on me.”

“It’s fine,” Hongbin wrote off. “I feel like I should thank you, though. If you hadn’t left her, I never would have met my wife. You made a mistake letting her go.” Hongbin’s smile had turned smug, eyes haughty crescents. The acidity of his behavior set you on edge.

“I regret it everyday,” Ravi said, his smile belying his seriousness. You knew from his tone and posture that it was his genuine feeling. Hongbin’s fingers curled into your waist, squeezing you tighter against him and digging into the green bruise on your side. You shifted in pain, trying not to let anything show on your face. “You don’t know how lucky you are.”

You shifted again, attempting to alleviate Hongbin’s ever tightening fingers. Ravi’s words stung. Everything about his appearance in front of you stung. You’d dreaded seeing him tonight, but Hongbin had dragged you along anyway. With Hongbin’s jealous, cheating fingers digging into your bruises, you wonder who the lucky one really was. You looked away from Ravi. Hongbin tugged you backwards.

“It’s been a pleasure meeting you,” Hongbin said, his smile as venomous as ever. “But there are other people here that we’d like to catch up with too.”

As Hongbin dragged you away, you peeked back over your shoulder. Ravi’s eyes lingered on you, sad and concerned.


End file.
